


Sign up with me

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaf Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Online Dating, POV Stiles, Romantic Fluff, Texting, just a shitton of cutesie stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: Stiles has met the love of his life. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe. There are only two problems. One: They haven’t met each other face to face. Two: Stiles hasn’t told Derek that he’s deaf.Or the one where Stiles’ fun and non-serious online dating proceeds beyond his wildest imaginations and he falls in love.





	Sign up with me

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.  
> Please tell me if the rating should be something else, I'm so used to really knowing it to be explicit or mature but now I have no idea bc it's so tame compared to my other shit  
> Right and also I am not deaf and do not know asl (do know a bit if swedish sign language but that's it) so if you got any feedback on how to make it more realistic that'd be cool

Stiles has met the love of his life. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe. There are only two problems. One: They haven’t met each other face to face. Two: Stiles hasn’t told Derek that he’s deaf.

It might not be a deal breaker. Right? Maybe Derek just likes him anyway, just because he’s gotten to know Stiles beyond the fact. Only through very much texting and snapchatting (it’s slightly insane), but still. They _do_ know each other pretty well. Except for that little detail that Stiles will never be able to hear Derek speak and Stiles will never be able to talk to Derek in another way than text. Yeah, well, and ASL, if Derek ever learned it. Maybe he _already_ knows it. For all Stiles knows, he _could_. Fuck.

 **Stiles:** Hey

He almost cringes at himself, they never write “hey/hi” anymore; they just start the conversation or pick it up where it last ended. This is going to make it sound like a “we need to talk” and Stiles next message is going to sound enough like it anyway.

 **Derek:** Hi

 **Stiles:** So you know how I’ve told you I hate talking on the phone and that I don’t have Skype and that we have already been supposed to meet up like three times but I rescheduled every time?

 **Derek:** Yeah…?

With the finger on the send-button, Stiles waits. For what, he doesn’t know. Better times probably, but he has told himself that he needs to say it now. Otherwise, he’ll keep postponing them actually meeting and Derek will lose interest. No doubt. Derek will find someone else, someone more honest, and open; fucking funnier.

 **Stiles:** Well, there’s something I need to tell you

 **Derek:** Stiles, what’s going on?

Fuck, now Stiles made him scared. They’re supposed to meet up in two days. Stiles shouldn’t be texting like this. Now, Derek thinks Stiles is going to tell him he’s been stood up. Again. Fuckedy fucking fuck.

 **Derek:** Stiles?  
**Derek:** Hello?  
**Derek:** You’re leaving me on read, that’s just rude

He just has to do it. Now. In a second. Now. Fuck.

 **Stiles:** I’m deaf

He holds his breath.

 **Derek:** Like you can’t hear sort of deaf?

Despite himself, Stiles snorts. It releases some tensions, but he cannot breathe out just yet.

 **Stiles:** Is there another kind????

 **Derek:** Honestly thought you were gonna say you have been catfishing me so I’m just making sure.

 **Stiles:** How could I have catfished you, we have snapchatted for weeks??

Seriously? How does someone fake snaps for that long? A couple maybe, but longer? Is that even possible?

 **Derek:** Don’t underestimate my ex

Stiles dreads the day he will learn more about that.

 **Stiles:** Anyway…  
**Stiles:** So?

 **Derek:** So what?

 **Stiles:** I’m deaf?

 **Derek:** So?

 **Stiles:** Ehhhh

 **Derek:** Wish you would have told me earlier.

There it is. Disappointment. Now it’s over, just like that. Stiles feels the tears burn in his eyes as he types his reply. He won’t cry.

 **Stiles:** Right.

But then Derek surprises him.

 **Derek:** Now I feel stupid for asking you out to a concert.

Stiles stares at the message for a while. He _had_ asked him out to see Imagine Dragons and it had been the last time Stiles had _almost_ come clean, but he’d chickened out. But is that everything that Derek has a problem with? Looking inconsiderate? Because Stiles would’ve imagined him to have several other problems, but really not that.

 **Stiles:** Well, I did say no at least.

 **Derek:** Still on for Friday, yes?

Like _Stiles_ would not still want to.

 **Stiles:** If you’re still on.

 **Derek:** Of course. About time.

Warmth spreads through Stiles’ entire body. _Of course_. Without a doubt, no hesitation. Stiles feels like maybe he is allowed to have nice things sometimes.

~~

The dreaded text comes the day after.

 **Derek:** Stiles, I need to reschedule. I know this has been a long time coming and for once it’s me that has to push the date forward. Can you do next week?

Stiles tries to find comfort in the fact that at least he tries to find a new date immediately, but he can only think that this will be the first time and then it will be the second time and then Stiles will never actually meet him. It was nice as long as it lasted.

Except for the fact that during the week, Derek keeps sending snaps, messages, keeps talking, keeps acting like nothing’s wrong, just like any other time Stiles has rescheduled, and Stiles doesn’t know what to make of it. Maybe they’re actually going to meet. He feels sick to his stomach thinking about it, in sort of a good way? He doesn’t have any secrets this time so the only thing that could stop him is death or anxiety, and Stiles will at least _not_ let the latter interrupt. He might even ignore the former too.

~~

He has his finger on the call button of his phone, and he knocks. It takes all of two seconds before the door is pushed to the side and opens up and then there he stands. Derek Hale. He’s taller than Stiles, but just by an inch, and he looks _so good._ Stiles has seen his face many times in stupid snaps, but only the one time has he gotten to see his abs, so there’s just no way Stiles could've ever imagined how _fit_ Derek is. On top of that, he has large hands, a fucking gorgeous his jawline is, or tiny ears. Then Derek smiles; broad and wide and open-mouthed and Stiles has never seen _that_ before either and it’s mesmerizing. It is adorable. Derek has little buck teeth and Stiles kinda just wants to swallow him whole. Stiles is not sure but he’s pretty positive Derek says “holy shit” before Stiles finds himself swept up in a pair of enormous arms that lift him a couple inches off the ground without any problem. Stiles is too caught up for a second to understand what’s going on and then he realizes that Derek’s hugging him. That he’s real, that he’s here and he slaps his arms around Derek’s neck. This, he thinks, is _awesome_.

Derek lets him back down on the ground after having quite literally spun him around and he sobers up from the initial shock.

 _Sorry_ , Derek says, _hi._ He doesn’t say it English; he says it in ASL. And Stiles kind of stares at him before getting his (remaining) senses back.

 _Hi_ , he says and it’s like _Derek_ catches himself staring. He averts his gaze and invites Stiles in with a hand gesture. Stiles, with Scott on emergency speed dial forgotten, steps in and his mouth falls agape. This loft is so big Stiles doesn’t know where to look first. He’s entered on some steps so he sees it all from above, scattered furniture in a combined living room, bedroom and diner, and the huge ass window which illuminates it all in a soft yellow light that Stiles has been dying to see almost as much as Derek himself. He’s seen pictures of this place, but, as with Derek, neither have they done it justice.

Derek takes his hand and leads him down the stairs and to the window. Stiles feels like a child when he puts both hands to the glass and presses his nose against it to see the view better, but he can't help himself. He likes the fact that Derek remembered that he’d said he could probably look out of this window for hours. When Stiles turns his head to look at him, Derek’s already watching him, like he could just watch _Stiles_ for hours.

Derek moves his hand with spread fingers around his face, _Beautiful_ , and nods out the window.

Despite the nod, Stiles is not so sure Derek actually means the view, but he puts his palms up and says, _Awesome_.

Derek blinks, once, and then he starts to smile, really confused. Seems he doesn’t know the word “awesome”. He’s gonna know it once Stiles is done here today because it’s Stiles’ favorite word. He shakes his head and smiles before he nods and says, _Beautiful,_ because he knows Derek will understand that. Derek nods and rubs his nose. Stiles decides to enjoy the view so Derek doesn’t have to feel embarrassed about his red ears.

When Derek taps him lightly on the shoulder, he looks rather tentative and then he signs, _Pizza,_ and, _Movie,_ and Stiles grins, nodding. Derek looks a bit baffled when he tries to ask about topping (and doing it with a made-up sign rather than one that already exists) and Stiles just shrugs in an “anything, really” and Derek frowns. _Favorite_ , he says. Stiles smiles, with a small head shake. He doesn’t care, he eats _everything_. Derek nods his _you sure?_ and Stiles puts a reassuring hand on Derek’s bicep. Fucking ripped, this man. Derek looks down at the hand and Stiles immediately takes it away, afraid he totally stepped over a line, but when Derek looks up again, he looks… kinda small. Like he hasn’t been touched like that in a long time; casually, reassuring. Stiles hesitates for a second, then he reaches out again and lets a small smile play over his lips. It feels good, touching him. It feels like calm and warmth and slightly possessive.

Derek looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself, but finally, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, _Pizza_ , he says, holding it up despite it being obvious. Stiles nods and withdraws. Derek manages to snatch his hand before he’s managed completely, and he drags Stiles across the room, phone to his ear and a half-scowl on his face that should look intimidating, but just makes him look hot.

Derek has DVDs. Who has DVDs nowadays? But he has a lot of them, and a lot of titles that Stiles loves and knows by heart. He opens a long drawer under the TV and makes a gesture down at the films as his mouth starts moving. Stiles scouts the titles, bringing a couple up from their places and it takes him a minute to realize that they’re in alphabetical order. Stiles, when he wasn’t a Netflix sorta guy, always kept his movies in piles of “have seen”, “gonna see”, “need to see again” and “this is probably dump but I got it from someone so I have to keep it”. Derek’s a freak. Derek is also watching him. Derek must have a resting bitch face—which is  the only face Stiles has seen before today—but today, jesus, he looks so soft. Stiles feels himself crumble under that gaze. He feels like a tiny schoolboy with a desperate crush and, granted, he does go to school and he does have a desperate crush, but it’s college and he has talked to Derek for months. Then he finds Captain America 2 and he almost falls to the ground. Derek looks amused when Stiles pulls it out, shaking it bad enough that Derek can’t even see what it is before he takes a grip of the cover and stilling Stiles’ hand.

The bastard shakes his head, hasn’t seen it, and Stiles practically jumps up and down before Derek brings the DVD out and pops it into the player. Stiles says, _Awesome, awesome, awesome,_ and then he laughs at Derek when he sees the sheepish look on his face.  

Derek claps his hands together like he’s saying ‘“marriage, marriage, marriage” over and over again and Stiles smiles at his innocence. He doesn’t know that he’s doing it, he’s just trying to find some other word in a language he doesn’t yet know a lot about. Finally, he points to Stiles, the enthusiasm in his face makes Stiles look at him even more intently. Derek puts both his hands in L-shapes, his index fingers to the side of his head, just by his ears, and he circles them out and away from his head. Stiles looks at him for a second before mirroring the motion but starting with his finger to the sides of his mouth instead. He mouths “laugh” and Derek nods, several times before performing the sign just as Stiles did.

 _You_ , he says, _laugh_ , and then he puts the fingertips of an open hand to his chin and moves it forward. _Good_. It means “good”. Stiles stares at him some more and then he bursts a shy smile and looks down at the floor, trying to hide his face. Derek’s smiling brightly when he looks up, buck teeth and everything, and Stiles thinks he’s more than a little bit in love.

Derek still smiles at him when Stiles decides not to be embarrassed anymore and then gestures for the couch. Stiles _dives_ into it because it looks like a couch made for diving, and when he hits the soft pillows, punching the air out of them, he is pleased to find that he was indeed right. He curls up into a ball and Derek joins him, sitting but comfortably slouching, with a small distance between them. Small enough so that Stiles can feel the heat of Derek’s thigh on his feet. Derek could reach out and put a hand on his ass without problem and Stiles would let him.

Derek, unfortunately, does not.

Stiles phone vibrates in his pocket, and he just wants to make sure it’s not Scott saying he’ll come break down the door, so he fishes it out and slides it open.

 **Derek:** You’re taller than I imagined.

Stiles looks at Derek and Derek looks at the movie, like he didn’t just text him. It is good, though, because this will make communicating easier.

 **Stiles:** You are more ripped than you let on  
**Stiles:** So I think we’re even

Derek slouches down further in his seat and slightly out of sight.

 **Derek:** I ordered pepperoni

 **Stiles:** Awesome, I love that  
**Stiles:** Have you really never seen this movie before?

The movie—that has just started—Stiles has a feeling he won’t be super engrossed in, and he’s not too sad about that. But Derek puts on subtitles without Stiles having to ask, and that makes him feel all bubbly.

 **Derek:** Never came around to.

Stiles lifts his head so Derek can look him in the eye properly as he shakes his head disapprovingly. Then shit goes down on screen and Derek sends him another message, but Stiles will look at that later. Stiles points at the TV, looking at Derek to make sure he’s watching, and Derek throws his hands up; he’s watching, he’s watching. Stiles gets into it and he mimes every line. He could probably learn how to read lips just by watching this movie a few more times because he really does know every fucking line.

He quickly checks his phone for the message from before once the scene is over and switched into a more mellow one, and when he sees the message, he must stare at it and applaud Derek for his patience, for seven minutes ago he wrote:

 **Derek:** Can I touch you?

Stiles sits up so fast he’s afraid Derek might think he’s about to leave. It becomes especially apparent that this is also the case as Derek sits up too, looking wary, but Stiles nods. He nods and he moves in closer and Derek’s face goes soft and open again and when he turns towards Stiles and reaches forward, Stiles is quite surprised to find the back of his head cradled. Derek touches his buzz, dragging his fingers over the stubble, front to back, and the act in itself isn’t sexual but it still makes Stiles shudder. Derek reaches out with his other hand as well and then all of a sudden, he’s cupping Stiles’ face. Stiles, without even realizing, is crawling forward, into Derek’s lap and Derek holds his face until Stiles is straddling him, knees on either side of Derek’s legs. Then his hands move. Slowly, down Stiles’ throat (Stiles finds he wouldn’t mind them staying there), down over his arms and to his hands. Derek touches him so gently it’s almost scary because, with muscles like that, it doesn't feel like he should even be able to. Derek doesn’t make a move to kiss him which is a little strange, but if Derek just wants to run his fingertips over Stiles’ hands for a minute, Stiles is not going to complain. And he _did_ just ask to touch him so he wouldn’t exactly overstep anything by keeping his tongue to himself.

He keeps touching, just as slow and just as teasingly brilliant, over Stiles’ chest, hips, thighs. Stiles is pretty sure his breathing is making a lot of noise, but Derek just keeps doing it without showing any signs of wanting more. Except for more touching. Stiles puts his arms around Derek’s neck, arching a brow for consent and Derek nods short. Stiles plays with the short hairs of Derek’s nape and breathes in before relaxing completely into Derek’s touch, his forehead falling forward and bumping Derek’s. One of Derek’s hands comes up to rest on the back of Stiles’ head, making sure their foreheads stay pressed together. His other hand comes to rest on Stiles’ waist and then he stops. They stay still, breathing, both heavily so, and Stiles thinks he might explode if Derek doesn’t just fucking kiss him soon.

Derek flinches and flails for no apparent—to Stiles—reason, and he immediately thinks he’s fucked something up. He gets out of Derek’s lap and Derek makes a literal run for it. It’s when he opens the loft’s door and there’s a person on the other side that Stiles actually understands what is happening and he falls back on the couch, laughing. The pizza is apparently here.

Derek comes back down with it, looking annoyed rather than amused, so Stiles slaps his arm, making sure the word “chill” can be read even if he says nothing. Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles opens the pizza box, hunger suddenly rippling his stomach. He grabs a slice and has devoured it before Derek can even blink.

 _Good,_ Derek says. He’s really adorable, overdoes the whole expression thing because his eyebrows are so prominent.

 _Awesome,_ Stiles says before bringing his phone up to write it too so Derek can finally understand what he means. Derek rolls his eyes further when he reads it, but he doesn’t look sad about it.

He grabs a slice too. It disappears in the same amount of time as it takes for Stiles to swallow his second and then Derek says, _Awesome,_ too. Stiles grins.

He points to the movie they have completely forgotten, and lies down, legs sprawling and he takes up place on all the cushions, with a slice of pizza hanging from his hand. Derek arches a brow like it isn’t totally obvious where Stiles wants him. But Stiles can be patient when he wants to. He pats behind himself because he’s perched up on the edge and there’s plenty room for Derek. Derek, almost a little grumpily, climbs over him, and Stiles thinks for a second as their eyes meet that Derek will kiss him now, but he only keeps moving and lands behind Stiles, his arm lightly splayed across his chest. Stiles unashamedly snuggles back, lays his own arm over Derek’s and presses them against himself. He can feel Derek’s breath on his ear and how forced it feels. Stiles wonders if Derek doesn’t actually want this, if he’s uncomfortable, but then Derek moves his hips and his very apparent hard-on presses to Stiles’ ass. It makes Stiles grin like a son of a bitch, and he forgets the movie again, poised to make sure Derek knows that Stiles is hard too.

He starts moving his hand to splay it atop Derek’s and then weaves their fingers together. Derek is pliable and Stiles then moves their joined hands, just as slow and deliberate as Derek had done before, down his own body. He doesn’t go straight down, but enjoys himself and lets Derek touch him, chest and side and thigh before dragging their hands up the front of his jeans, light press and he feels Derek’s sharp breath not only on his ear but entire back of his head. He grins although Derek can’t see, and moves the hands up over his chest again to come to a stop just under his throat. And that’s how they stay for the rest of the duration of the movie. Derek breathing deeply behind him, almost like he’s breathing Stiles in, and holding onto him like he never wants to let go. It’s cozy as fuck.

~~

Derek shows him the kitchen and the bathroom when they finish the movie and that is literally all there is to the place. The only door—save the front door—is the one from the kitchen to the bathroom, and all else is just open space. Stiles likes it. He leans back against the dinner table and picks up his phone.

 **Stiles:** What did you think about the movie?

Derek looks up and signs, _Awesome_. Stiles grins.

 **Stiles:** Did you even watch it?

 **Derek:** Almost. You’re distracting.

 **Stiles:** Check out my ass when I walk away, and we can talk about distracting.

Stiles lets Derek read the message and give him an amused look before he strides off to the couch again. Although, Derek flails a hand in his peripheral and stops him before he can sit down. Stiles turns and gives him a quizzical look.

Derek’s eyebrows are shot high, he touches his mouth and moves the hand to touch his cheek. _Kiss_. Derek asks if he can kiss him.

Stiles feels like he’s going to faint. He makes a fist with a shaking hand and knocks the air. _Yes._

Derek knocks the air too, and Stiles can understand that he asks, “Yes?” because that’s a word he’s seen enough time to read off of lips. Stiles nods, knocks, and Derek pushes into his space and presses their lips together.

Stiles has been kissed before; he has _lived_ , okay, but he has never before been kissed by Derek Hale and that makes him _feel_ like he has never been kissed anyway. Derek is solid, eager, he cups Stiles’ face, and he _smiles_ all the way through it. He maps Stiles’ face out with his fingers, then his lips. Stiles drops his mouth open. He must make a sound, because suddenly Derek breathes out harshly against his cheek and Stiles, with his hands on Derek’s chest, can suddenly feel his pulse under his fingers. Derek presses him closer, tucks Stiles against him.

 _Finally_ , Derek slides his fingers down Stiles’ back to his ass. Stiles goes up onto his tippy-toes and eagerly knocks twice on Derek’s collarbone. Derek immediately lets him go and pulls away. Stiles wants to ask him why, but Derek is frowning, looking like he wonders if he did something wrong.

 _Good_ , he asks.

Stiles shoots up his eyebrows and nods. _Good good yes good._ Of course, it’s good, he’s _so_ good.

Derek’s frown grows deeper and he mimics Stiles knocking at him, knocking at himself and shaking his head.

Stiles grins. _Yes,_ he says normally and nods happily. _Yes,_ he says against Derek’s collarbone again and he bobs his eyebrows suggestively and nods slowly, with very sexual intent.

Derek’s mouth turns into a surprised “oh” and then he grins, hauling Stiles up against him again with two firm hands on his ass. Stiles grinds down on him and wraps his legs around his waist as Derek lifts him up.

~~

After carrying him to the bed, flopping them both down and rutting slowly against him for half an hour, Stiles goes freaking bananas that they’re not moving forward. They’re both clearly into it and he pushes at Derek’s shoulder to make him roll over. Derek seems to have no problem with this and Stiles rolls on top of him. Derek looks up at him, anticipation rolling off him and Stiles wonders if maybe Derek likes it better like this.

When Stiles kisses Derek, he does it hungrily and intently. He does so while pushing his hands underneath his shirt, grabbing at him, and pulling at his hair. Derek looks livid, in an impossibly great way, and he nods whenever Stiles pulls back to make completely sure everything's good. He takes Derek’s shirt off. And his own. Derek looks like reality is altering. For all Stiles knows, maybe it is.

Derek knocks on Stiles’ back when he bites his teeth into Derek’s neck. It makes Stiles grin and leans his head back a little to see Derek’s face, lax and mouth hanging sensually open on a moan Stiles wants him to emit. He puts a hand on Derek’s throat—gives him a nod and gets a nod in return—and goes straight back down on his neck. Through his fingers, he feels the vibrations of whatever _amazing_ sound Derek makes, and it weakens Stiles’ knees. They need to get naked ASAP because Stiles _needs_ to see Derek withering beneath him.

~~

 **Derek:** Could you say my name aloud?

They lie naked next to each other, Stiles on his stomach and Derek on his back. Derek runs his hand over Stiles’ back, scratching a little and it’s heaven. When he asks, Stiles turns to looks at him and exhales a laugh. He shakes his head like Derek’s being ridiculous; no, he’s _not_ doing that. Derek nods and writes again.

 **Derek:** So technically you could, but you don’t want to?

Stiles rolls his eyes and nods. He doesn’t speak aloud, ever, because he can’t control it anymore. He doesn’t remember what is loud or quiet and he doesn’t remember how specific letters roll off his tongue or how to make your voice sound like a question or a statement and he can’t hear if he’s doing it wrong. He doesn’t want to slur or stagger or sound stupid, so he just sticks to note writing and texting.

Derek just smiles at him, dragging his fingers over Stiles’ arm. He looks in thought for a second before he raises his hand in front of his face. Cautiously and slowly he spells out: _S T I L E S_. He looks over at Stiles, a small smile on his lips, and silently he asks if that was right. Stiles nods before diving in and kissing the shit out of him.

He pulls back. It’s not like he wants to one-up him, but it feels safe and fun to indulge him back when Derek puts himself out there. “Derech,” he says and hopes that it doesn’t sound too bad. He hides in the pillows just in case.

Derek’s laughing enough to shake the mattress, but Stiles realizes quick it’s at Stiles’ _reaction_ rather than the way he said Derek’s name when Derek laughs even more because Stiles pouts at him. Derek pushes in and kisses him again, still smiling, almost laughing, against his lips.

 _Good_ , he says when he’s lying back down. _Good, awesome, beautiful._ He frowns as if trying to think of another positive word he knows. _Yes._

Stiles gives him a lopsided smile. He fondles with his phone for a while, doesn’t want to burst the bubble but he has to ask now before he has to go home.

 **Stiles:** Are you okay with this? Like really? Because I know it wasn’t exactly what you signed up for

 **Derek:** I think I’ve been signing pretty much

He gives Stiles a pointed look, and Stiles hesitates.

 **Stiles:** Did you push our date forward so you could learn some basic ASL?

Derek looks at him like he’s totally embarrassed about it, but also as if Stiles is unbelievably stupid for believing there might have been another reason. He looks like he thinks it’s a lot harder than it looks. Stiles laughs. This guy is not only the love of his life, he’s most definitely Stiles’ soulmate. They could probably have entire conversations with just their eyebrows, like the two of them have a little language of their own, and isn’t that the most awesome thing ever? He throws away his phone and surges forward, taking Derek’s phone out of his grip and gets rid of it too, and then he’s kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finishing stuff? who wouldda thought. Also, fade-to-black sex? who am i?


End file.
